S8E1 Chloe Saves The Day
by Jay A. Angelin
Summary: We left with Chloe in custody, Lana ran away, Kara trapped in the Phantom Zone, Clark is under Lex's control and the Fortress is gone. Who is left to save Clark from Lex and to save the world from Clark? Chloe and Oliver main characters. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"General!" Lois stomped her foot as her father took a seat at his desk.

"Will you get in my office and quit making a damn scene?!" Lois quickly shut the office door and crossed her arms waiting for her father to give her an answer. General Lane gave his daughter a stern look. "And quit acting like you're still in high school. That face doesn't work anymore."

Lois burrowed her brows at her father.

She side glanced Jimmy motioning that it was his turn. He ignored her. Lois painfully jabbed him in the arm with her pin. Jimmy quickly nudged her back.

Lois gave up, "General, you have to do _something_."

"Why should _I_ get involved in this? I've already heard. Chloe Sullivan is a threat to National Security."

"No," Jimmy said loudly slamming a manila folder onto the General's desk, "Sir," Jimmy quickly added after the look General Lane gave him. "I mean, yeah, Chloe hacked high security government databases. But she was just getting dirt on Lex Luther. He was the reason she was arrested. He made the call to have her taken in."

The General started to sift through the surveillance photos and documents on Lex. "Chloe is a big girl, she made her own problems. Why would the NSA care about what I would have to say on the matter?"

"General, you and I both know you can pull strings." Lois gave her father a deadly look, "If you won't do this for Chloe then do this for me. Please, she was only doing what I asked of her."

"What you--

"Yes, me. Daddy, I was using her 'skills' to help me on a story I am on."

"Your reporter job you have at The Daily Planet?" the General asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I just got promoted. I'm not in the basement anymore."

General Lane smiled.

"You better get a damn Pulitzer."


	2. Chapter 2

"See, we can get things done without Clark," Jimmy said happily in the elevator.

"What's that supposed to mean, photo boy?" Lois said rounding on Jimmy.

Jimmy raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying. Chloe's always callin' Clark for help. But it just seems like every time Chloe needs help the most, he's no where around." He turned back away from Lois and straightened is blazer. "Maybe now she'll just realize I'll always be there for her."

Lois scoffed as she pushed the ground floor button, "Oh get over yourself. _You_ caused this big mess making a stupid deal with Lex in the first place. And you didn't save her. _My_ father did. So don't go feeding your own ego."

Jimmy didn't retaliate. He let the moment go. The elevator dinged.

"I was still there, though," Jimmy grumbled.

"Lois! Jimmy!" Chloe swung her arms around both their necks. "Thank you guys so much. How-- I don't understand."

"You can thank the General later. But we have serious business to attend to back home. We have to get back to The Daily Planet immediately." Lois said heading for the doors.

"The General?" Chloe asked disbelievingly. "Wait, what's going on? Where's Clark?"

"Clark disappeared, Chloe." Jimmy said, "I told him about you, and then he left. I thought he went to go get help, but he just left."

"But, Chlo, it's not Clark's fault," Lois giving Jimmy the 'shut your face' look, "It's Lana's."

"But I thought she was okay? What's happened?" Lois looked away. "Lois? Tell me. I need to know."

"She's gone. She left Clark a video. A video! Can you believe that Chlo?" Lois swung the door open. "Who does she think she is?" Lois hailed a cab. "So we need to get back to The Daily Planet and find out where she went. She's not going to just leave like this. I won't let her do that to Clark."

"Plus we need to find out what Lex is doing in the Arctic, cause he's not drilling for oil," Jimmy added.

"The South Pole?" Chloe said stopping in her tracks as Lois and Jimmy stepped into the cab. "Lex?"

"Yeah, Chlo, get in, We'll tell you more on the way." Lois demanded.

"No, I can't. I have something to do." Chloe looked hard in thought, "Lois, just promise me you won't go looking for Lana 'til you know that's what Clark wants, kay?"

"Chloe, be rational--

"No, just promise me?"

"Sure, now come on."

Jimmy pulled at Chloe. "No, go ahead without me. I have to find Clark, or Kara. Have you seen Kara?"

"No, she's disappeared as well."

Chloe hailed a second cab and immediately jumped in. "The Isis Foundation. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Clark. _Where_ are you?"

Chloe searched the database a second time. She couldn't get a signal on his phone at all. "Dammit."

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. She started typing again. "Fine, if I can't find _you_, then I'll look for Lex."

Chloe watched the screens. "Home? How can he be _home_?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe burst through into Lex's office. "Lex!"

She saw no one. She ran to the opposite door. "Lex!"

She threw the door open and looked down the hall, "Where the hell are you!"

"You won't find him there."

Chloe spun around and ran towards Clark. "Oh thank God you're okay." Chloe's face started to scrunch up with tears. "I thought I had lost you."

"But you did lose him Chloe."

Chloe turned around confused to find Lex walking into his office.

He had a glowing sphere in his hand.

Chloe tugged on Clarks red t-shirt. "Clark come on. Let's go."

Clark didn't move which added to Chloe's confused state.

Lex laughed. "Sorry Chloe, but Clark isn't going anywhere." Lex smiled, almost pitying the look on Chloe's face. "In fact, I like Clark right where he is. But you Chloe. I don't like where you are."

Lex looked down at the sphere in his hand and then back at Clark. "Move her."

Clark grabbed Chloe and picked her up.

"Clark!" Chloe kicked and screamed, "Clark! Put me down!"

"Hmm..." Lex looked around the room, "Where to put you? Where to put you?" Lex stopped facing a book shelf. "Ah, Clark, that would be a good place." Lex pointed to the book case for Clark.

Chloe's face drained of color as she realized what Lex just asked Clark to do. Clark threw Chloe across the room smashing into the book case. Blood trickled down her forehead as her torso leaned against the shelf slumped with books piled around her.

Lex laughed. "And as you can see Chloe, I'm just remodeling right now. You should see Clark when him and I are actually having _fun_."

Chloe pulled at her purse.

Lex acted like a thought just hit him. "But now that I think of it, You really don't go with the room décor." Lex evaluated which window he'd rather replace. "Clark, I'd like to see Chloe thrown through that window." Lex pointed to the one above his desk. "I certainly don't _need_ it anymore."

Clark moved towards Chloe but she already had kryptonite in her hand. She kept it from Lex's view, but she could already see the affect it had on Clark.

"I'm so sorry Clark. I really am." Chloe slowly stood up, as Clark dropped to the ground onto his knees. "I'll be back for you Clark, I promise," she whispered.

"What are you doing to him?!" Lex screamed. "Stop it."

"Leave me alone, Lex." Chloe demanded. She ran for the door.

Lex stood over Clark as he laid on the ground in pain. Lex kicked him. Then he pulled Clark up by the rim of his shirt. He slapped Clark across the face. "I thought you didn't have a weakness." Lex slapped him again. "Tell me!" He slapped Clark hard, "Tell me what hurts you!"

Chloe slammed her car door shut and and started her engine. "Yeah, I need your help. Now." She slapped her phone shut, and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the plan Chloe?"

"I don't know, that's kinda what I called you superhero's here for. Aren't you supposed to save the day or something?"

"You're asking us to go up against _Clark_," Bart said. "How do you expect us to do that?"

"Yeah, have you seen the guy lately?" Victor added.

"He's a pretty big fish to fry," Arty said.

"No, I'm not asking you to go up _against_ Clark. Just occupy him, and to get that sphere away from Lex. That thing controls him. And Lex _can't_ be allowed to do that."

Oliver put his hand on Chloe's arm. "We will do everything in our power to help Clark."

"Not just help Clark, help everyone." Victor said, "Could you imagine what Lex could do to this world with power over Clark?"

A cell phone went off.

"Don't even want to think about it," Bart grimmanced.

Chloe answered her cell phone. "No, Lois, I can't talk right now, I'll be home later, kay?" Pause. "Why? What's up?" Chloe puts a hand over the cell phone microphone. "Lois says to turn on the news." pause. "Thanks, Lois, bye."

"Well it looks like good ole Lex is already putting Clark to good uses," Bart said about the news report.

Oliver looked grim, "Which also means we're going to have to find Lex and Clark before we can even _do_ anything. "Chloe, we're going to need you, you're Watchtower."

"No, Oliver. This is my best friend we're talking about." Chloe looked at him determinedly. "I'm going in, if you like it or not."

"Miss Sullivan," Oliver said scolding her, "If you want my teams help, this is going to be done _my_ way. And I'm not taking a civilian into this. You're not trained like we are. If you want to help at all, you help us with the skills you have. So we are asking you to be our Watchtower. Got it?"

Chloe slowly nodded and sat down at the main computer.

"So I guess I'm going to be the one that keeps Clark occupied, right?" Bart asked.

"Well, no actually," Chloe said taking out a rather large piece of krypotonite. "You are actually going to catch him. Then maybe get him to come after you ."

Oliver took the krypotnite in his hand and tossed it to the other.

"You _are_ faster then him, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, and cuter too," Bart said winking at Chloe.

"For your sake, I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Chloe paced in the small space in front of the computer.

"I have no backbone what-so-ever," Chloe said to no one in particular. She glanced a look at the screen, "I should be out there right now."

"Watchtower? Green Arrow here." Chloe ran for her radio.

"Watchtower." Chloe answered.

"Right. We're here at point Alpha. Cyborg and Aquaman have hacked security manually. It's your turn."

"Roger."

Chloe immediately started hacking into Lex's computer mainframe. "Security system is down."

"Great. Where's the vault?" Arthurs voice came on over the net.

"Just one sec," Chloe was pulling up the blue prints as they spoke.

"Hallway. Across from the office."

"Thanks Watchtower. Moving to point Bravo."

"Um.. Arrow?" Chloe bit her lip. "I think someone knows I'm on the system."

"What? Are you serious? Cyborg, Aquaman hurry up.' Oliver practically yelled over the radio.

"Watchtower, I need that code to the vault."

"Tear it open Cyborg. I'm busy fighting someone for control of the security system.

"So you're saying you're of no help to us," Oliver said.

"_I'm_ not compromised. You are. Whoever it is knows you're there." Chloe finally gave up. "If you're planning on leaving, I'd do it now. Whoever this is has more computer skills then a team of Watchtowers."

Cyborg tore the door of the vault off. He looked in and then glanced at Aquaman. "This is it?"

Arthur shrugged and pulled out a bag and started loading the contents of the vault.

"Roger. Cyborg and Aquaman have the contents. Moving out."

Victor and Arthur starting towards the roof exit.

Oliver started the Bird and the door of the roof burst open.

"Guys, change of plan." Oliver grabbed his bow, "Flash, get the contents from Aquaman and get the hell outa here." He was already out of the bird with an arrow aimed.

"Status report, now," Chloe demanded. She had a manual access to security cameras feed , thanks to Victor, and she didn't have a visual on anyone.

"Watchtower, I'm kinda busy here on the roof. I could also use some help here guys."

Five guys just piled into the roof all carrying hand guns. Looking particularly sinister wearing black suits.

"Drop your weapons," Oliver demanded.

All five men raised their guns simultaneously aiming at Oliver. The man in the middle started to take a step toward Oliver. Oliver released the arrow hitting the man in the sholder, his gun slipping to the ground.

"Son of a—the man called out as his knees hit the ground. The man to the far right started to take a step but his companion put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. Ms. Teague wants these weirdos alive."

Oliver laughed. He already had time to load another arrow.

"And you think that's going to happen? You're dressed like goons. How's anyone supposed to actually take you seriously?" Oliver pointed at the guy lying on the ground clutching his shoulder. "I didn't hit any major artery, but he'll need medical attention soon. You really want to waste time on me?"

The door burst open again with Victor and Arthur coming out at full run. Cyborg grabbed a man and threw him on the ground. Arthur laid a punch into the side of another's face. Oliver quickly shot an arrow knocking the gun out of the hand of another. As Cyborg and Aquaman finished off the last two men Green Arrow grabbed the man he shot in the shoulder and put him into the bird.

"Come on!" Oliver yelled over the whirl and whistle of the turning blades.

"Empulse has the—

"Shut it," Oliver ordered as he buckled himself in, "We have company."

"Cyborg, see what you can do for him please."

As Oliver flew the bird to the Smallville hospital Cyborg worked on their newest friend. He pulled out the arrow and poured a powder compound in the wound to stop the blood flow. The man cried out in pain and the smell of burning flesh reached everyone. Cyborg then put a pressure dressing over the wound making the man wince.

"Maybe you should find a new profession," Cyborg said to the man before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Chloe and Bart were sitting in Oliver's loft waiting for further instructions. Oliver had told them to sit tight and to wait for their arrival. Chloe's phone started to ring. Bzrt looked up as Chloe dashed to grab her phone. The caller ID read "Jimmy." Chloe just laid her phone back down and it continued to ring.

"Boyfriend?" Bart said his eyebrows rising.

Chloe gave a small nod. She crossed her arms and just paced the floor. She stopped and said quietly, "He asked me to marry him before I was arrested. I haven't had time to give him an answer yet."

"Do you have an answer," Bart asked.

Chloe sat down, her hands finding safety in between her knees. "When he asked me, I had no doubts. Yes. I would have without a question."

"But now," Bart said looking around, "With Clark gone and the world falling apart…"

"Exactly," Chloe's eyes looking particularly shinny, "How can I intend to share the rest of my life with someone who I can't even share this with?"

"Though decision," Bart agreed. "But think of it this way, if you're not happy, then what's the point?" Bart leaned forward taking Chloe's hand, "What's the point in protecting humanity if you're just going to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"So you're saying I should tell him yes?"

"No. I'm saying it's okay to be selfish sometimes. It's okay to give into what you want."

Chloe started to cry, "But I just feel like I'm everyone's secret keeper and I'd just like to have someone to keep all of my secrets." Chloe wiped away her few tears, "As great as Jimmy is he can't be that person for me."

"Then I guess you have your answer," Bart leaned back letting her hand go.

"But how do you tell a person, 'No, I don't want to marry you because I can't tell you about my secret life. You know, the one where I parade around as The Red Blue Blurs sidekick and some superhero's Watchtower?"

"Well," Bart smiled, "At lease you still have your sarcasm."

"Oh thank god," Chloe said standing as Victor, Athur, and Oliver walked in. "We were so worried."

"She was worried," Bart said lounging, putting his hand behind his head, "I knew you'd be fine."

"We were fine," Arthur said to Bart, and then turning into Chloe's hug, "It's the other guys that were beat up pretty badly."

"Arty, your face!" Chloe exclaimed reaching to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine," he said looking at the purple cheek bone, "Just a little dehydrated. I'm gonna go grab a shower if you guys don't mind."

Oliver nodded his head for Arty to go.

"So, Lex's men found you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Victor started to say.

"No." Oliver said firmly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Chloe, look up Tess Teague. I think she's working with Lex now."

"As in the Teague family?"

"That be the one."

"What do you already know about her," Bart asked Ollie.

"She's the only living member of the Teague family. Even though Jason's body was never found. She was set to inherit the rest of her family's estate upon her father's death. Four more years without Jason's body and they can officially declare him dead and then she get's everything." Chloe looked at Oliver as he said, "But here's the cool thing, Tess had a fortune of her own. She's the CEO of Teague Tech. It's an internationally established security business. She provides security for some of the most famous and richest people in the entire world."

"That's how," Chloe said, "She must be working for Lex then."

"Yeah, it does seem like she's working with Lex. Personally? I have no idea if they work one on one. But she definitely does his security system."

"Yeah," Chloe added, "Who ever fought me for control of Lex's security was really good. Sorry about that."

Oliver smiled, "Don't beat yourself up sidekick. You're still my Watchtower. They probably had a room full of techs trying to kick you out of their system."

"Still," Chloe mumbled.

"Get over it Chlo," Bart said throwing M&M's into his mouth.

Oliver slapped his hand together. "So let's see the merchandise while Chloe checks up on Tess." Oliver dumped the bag only have bunches of rocks fall onto the seat. Oliver tried to hide his disappointment, but Chloe saw his annoyance. "This is our big weapon against Lex and Clark? The one like the big rock you gave Bart earlier?"

Chloe stood up next to him and grabbed a green rock, "This is called kryptonite. That one was my personal kryptonite. This is all yours and you're going to need all of it. And it's the _only_ weapon against Clark. Kinda like a dehydrated Arthur."

Chloe sat next to the pile, "It makes him weak and vulnerable. He can't use his powers and he can't heal. This stuff," she said handing it back to Oliver, "Will kill Clark."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Alright guys. Are your weapons complete?" Chloe asked.

"I'm done," Bart said happily, "I've been done." Bart flexed his new fashioned gloves. "And I thought you couldn't improve Oakley's better than they were." Bart's gloves were tactical gloves made for combat with hardened shells around the knuckles. Bart attached pieces of kryptonite to the knuckles of both gloves.

"Me and Arty are done too," said Victor flashing their gloves as well.

"My arrows are cooling right now," Oliver said stepping into the central room.

Chloe put down a plate of sandwiches, "Eat up. You'll need your strength." Chloe took a seat next to Bart sipping her coffee. "I've gathered some information on our good friend Tess," Chloe announced. "She's just like you said, Ollie. Some of her clientele include the royal British family, off shore banks, the Church Diasis, and even provides services to the US Government. Which could explain how Lex got me arrested by DDS. She not only does physical security with her well trained ex-military body guards but also has a team of computer tech's that write some of the most complicated programs for the worlds government. If anyone tries to hack the US Government, she knows about it."

"How would Lex even know her? How does he always get in bed with bad news to us?" Bart asked

Oliver looked at his feet. "She was a year under us at Excelcion. She was my girlfriend for a while. Lex had a crush on her for a while. Which was probably my reasoning for dating her.

Chloe grimaced not knowing how to respond. Her high school drama not too far behind her either. "Her business is based in New York City but she just recently took home to here in Metropolis. But not as a security company. A rather small electric business. Lex now owns 51% of the company and Tess owns the other 49. Tess also owns shares in Lex Corp. The company that is now buying most of Luthor Corp up."

"Why an electric company?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"That's how we found him sometimes," Victor answered automatically. "If he's making his own energy now without telling the government, then we'll probably never find the rest of his 33.1 labs."

"But riddle me this," Chloe asked, "Why was Teague Tech recently sued by the main electric provider in Metropolis? They sued her under the premise of breach of contract. Teague had a security overhaul and updated all their systems. Then Teague Tech decided to charge more of the electric company. MetElectric lost the lawsuit but fired Teague Tech anyway and hired someone else."

"Sounds like Tess may have a vendetta then," Oliver said.

Victor spoke up, "So after MetElectric fired her, Lex and Tess bought a small electric company? Odd."

"They're up to something." Oliver said.

"And they have Clark at their disposal." Arthur added.

"So how are we going to find Clark?" Bart asked.

"From what Chloe explained," Oliver said, "I doubt Lex will let him out of his sight. Or leave him where he knew he was secure. So I think it would be easier to find Lex."

"There's the problem," Chloe bit her lip, "Lex's phone is off. I can't track him with the cell phone towers now."

"But Ms. Teague will be at a cherity dinner here in Metropolis. I'm supposed to be there actually." Oliver said.

"Well then you should go," Arty said. "It doesn't seem like Lex is using Clark right now anyway."

"Not since breaking into Star Labs today, which was all over the news," Oliver sighed, "I still have no idea how I'm going to cover that up."

"We can be on standby while you gather information on Ms. Teague," Victor offered. "We really can't make a plan of action until Clark resurfaces.

"Watchtower, new assignment," Oliver grinned.


End file.
